Fate
by ihearttnickj
Summary: ONE SHOT Gabriella and Troy have been dating for 4 years, and this New Years, Troy has a big surprise!


Fate

Background Info: Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad all go to Duke. They  
are in the middle of their sophomore year. So they are approximately 19  
years old. Gabriella and Troy have been dating since their sophomore year  
at East High, where the movie left off. They live together. Taylor and  
Chad have also been dating since high school.

Setting: Bedroom of Troy and Gabriella's Apartment.  
Troy is in bed  
Gabriella: Hey, Troy, time to get up

Troy: (whining) I wanna sleep.

Gabriella: It's time for class.

Troy: I hate college. Why do they always schedule midterms so early?

Gabriella: If you let your grades slip you won't be able to play basketball,  
do you want that?

Troy: No.

Gabriella: If you don't get up right now. we won't go back to the ski lodge  
for winter break.

FLASHBACK

Troy: Troy (sticks out hand to shake, smiling)

Gabriella: Gabriella (shaking his hand, smiling)

END FLASHBACK  
Troy: I'm getting up, I'm getting up!

Gabriella: Good!

Setting: Outside Duke near a coffee cart.  
Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor are talking

Troy: (to Chad) Hey man, you ready for the big game.

Chad: You bet, we're gonna kick some North Carolina butt!  
Gabriella: Hey Taylor, are you ready for the midterm?

Taylor: Of course, I love Russian Literature!

Taylor and Gabriella: Bye guys.

Gabriella and Taylor leave.

Troy: Today she threatened that if I didn't get up we couldn't go to the  
ski lodge for New Years. So, of course I had to get up, I mean, that would  
mess up all my plans, and after all that planning, it has to be perfect. I   
mean I was so happy that first new years at the lodge and I want this to be  
the same.  
FLASHBACK

Gabriella: I should go find my mom and wish her a happy new year.

Troy: Me too. Not your mom, my mom. And dad. I'll call you. Here, put  
your number in. (takes picture with phone)

Gabriella: You too (doing the same)

Gabriella leaves

Troy: (not realizing she is gone) Just to let you know singing with you is   
the most fun I've had all vacation. So, where did you say you were from?  
(Turns to look at her and realizes she is gone) Gabriella

END FLASHBACK

Chad: If only she knew what you're planning she'd never have said that.

They leave for class

Setting; Gabriella and Troy's apartment kitchen a couple days later

Troy: Finally they're over!

Gabriella: Not for me, I still have a math midterm in a couple hours.

Troy: Sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna go pack.

Walks over to bedroom door and pauses and looks at Gabriella

Troy and Gabriella: Have I ever told you how happy I am my mom made me go  
to that party? (They laugh that they said it together)

FLASHBACK

Lodge lounge room. Gabriella is on the couch reading.

Mrs. Montez: (takes Gabriella's book) Time to get ready for the party. I've  
laid out your best clothes, go change

Gabriella: Okay, but can I have my book back?

Lodge gym. Mr. Bolton and Troy are playing basketball. It is obvious they  
have been playing for a while

Mrs. Bolton: Did we really fly all this way just to play more basketball?

Mr. Bolton and Troy: (think) Yea (nodding)

Mrs. Bolton: It's the last day of vacation; the party (spins) Troy there's  
a kid's party downstairs.

Troy: Kids party?

Mrs. Bolton: Young adults. Now go get ready

END FLASHBACK

Setting: Restaurant that night. Gabriella and Troy are eating.

Gabriella: Okay, now my midterms are officially over.

Troy: Good, 'cause we leave for Utah tomorrow.

Gabriella: You seem very excited.

Troy: Why shouldn't I be? We finally get to show Taylor and Chad the place  
where we met!

Gabriella: You know I never that of that, you're right. I remember when we  
first met at East High. What were the odds?

Troy: (smiling) It must have been fate.

FLASHBACK

Troy: (whispering) Hey

Gabriella: I don't.

Troy: (whispering) .believe it! What are you doing here?

Gabriella: My mom got transferred here to Albuquerque. I looked for you in  
the lodge New Years Day but...

Troy: (whispering) ...we had to leave first thing.

Gabriella: Why are you whispering?

Troy: (whispering) What? (Clears throat, regular voice) Sorry, my friends  
know about the snowboarding, but not about the (whispering) singing (regular  
voice) thing.

Gabriella: Too much for them to handle?

Troy: No it was. cool. It's just. not what I do.

END FLASHBACK

Setting: Utah. Ski lodge. Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, and Chad just came in  
from skiing/ snowboarding.

Troy: It's so nice to be back.

Gabriella: It's so pretty here.

Taylor: Yea, I can't believe we've never been here before (hitting Chad)

Chad: That's not my fault.

Gabriella: Anyway, it's New Year's Eve, what do you say we hit the town.

Troy nudges Chad

Chad: It's starting to snow really hard; I'd rather not drive, if that's   
okay.

Taylor: Are there any party's here?

Gabriella: Well, since we're not 21 yet they won't let us into the main   
party.

Taylor: So.  
Troy: So the only other party left is the 'young adult' party. (Puts arm  
around Gabriella) That's where we met.

Chad: 'Young adult' party here we come.

Setting: Downstairs lounge of lodge. 'Young adult' party.

DJ: Who's going to sing next? (Spots Gabriella and Troy) You two look  
familiar. Have you sung here before?

Gabriella: Yea, exactly four years ago we sang 'The Start Of Something New'

DJ: Did things work out for you?

Troy: (looks at Gabriella) Yea, yea they did (smiles)

DJ: Would you like to sing it again?

Troy (looks at Gabriella for consent) (Gabriella nods) Sure, we'd love to.

SONG: START OF SOMETHING NEW

Troy: (down on one knee) Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, will you marry me?   
?

Gabriella (breathless) Yes! (Hugs Troy)

FLASHBACK

DJ: Someday, someday you might thank me for this! Or not!

END FLASHBACK  
Troy: (to DJ) Thank you!

Gabriella: I guess it really was fate!


End file.
